The invention relates to a cartridge consisting of a projectile and a cartridge shell surrounding this projectile, whereby the cartridge consisting of projectile and cartridge shell is suitable for use in a long-barreled weapon, especially one of medium caliber, e.g., 40 mm. The projectile includes a projectile body with a projectile tip and a projectile base; a charge chamber containing a propulsion charge is provided within the cartridge shell that may be ignited via a pyrotechnic igniter.
The projectile and the cartridge shell are joined mechanically—e.g., threaded, crimped, etc., whereby this connection may also be designed as an intentional break point.
After the propulsive charge is ignited, it burns rapidly, whereby the propulsive gases so developed create high pressure within the propulsion chamber that acts on the base of the projectile; the mechanical connection between cartridge shell and projectile breaks at a pre-determined pressure so that the projectile is driven out of the cartridge shell.
This and other known practice cartridges have a relatively expensive design with rotating parts, machine-drilled bores, rifling, etc. So, for example, cartridge shells and projectile bodies are connected via a central threaded shell on the cartridge shell and a corresponding thread in the projectile base, whereby this threaded connection simultaneously forms an intentional break point. Further, the propulsion chamber is a machined or cast metal part that is threaded into the base of the cartridge shell, and is also further connected via a threaded insert in the base of the cartridge shell. Manufacturing costs may be held down since such practice cartridges may be produced in large quantities.